


Black Widow - Natasha Romanov Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Headcanon, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

**Their favorite time of year**

Summer. Warm and sunny. Though, Nat probably likes late summer when it’s not unbearably hot all the time.

 

**If they like reading, and if so their favorite book**

No matter how sad it makes her, I can see Nat reading and re-reading The Boy In Striped Pajamas.

 

**Their favorite way to waste time**

Prank wars with Clint.

 

**Their favorite type of music**

I see Nat as being a closeted heavy metal lover. 

 

**Hobbies**

Does speaking in Russian with Bucky while glaring at Clint to make him think he’s in trouble count?

 

**Their best childhood memory**

During her first Red Room mission, she had to act like a normal teenager and had her first experience with ice cream. She liked it, but after awhile her teeth hurt.

 

**Any nervous tics they may have**

She bites sores into the insides of her cheeks.

 

**Their calming techniques**

Natasha finds throwing knives very calming.

 

**How they cope with nightmares**

She doesn't necessarily  _ cope  _ with nightmares. She just writes them down in a notebook that  _ no one  _ is allowed to touch. I see her burning the book and getting a new one every time she fills one.

 

**Their most prized possession**

The arrow necklace.

 

**One thing they can’t live without**

A Halloween mug that says: Spiders want love two. It has a sparkly spider painted on the side. She found it on Ebay a few years before the Avengers and doesn’t go anywhere without it. 

 

**How they spend rainy days**

Playing Best Fiends, kicking slug ass.

 

**How they sleep**

Restless and with a weighted blanket wrapped around her in a cocoon of warmth.

 

**How they hug**

I don’t see her as liking hugging. So, her hugs are probably very short and meaningful.

 

**How they express love (platonically and/or romantically)**

Platonically or romantically, Natasha shows love the same way, by smiling. If she cares about you she will smile at you. If she doesn't like you she will scowl and glare.

 

**A skill that they’d love to have**

Natasha really, really, wants to be able to braid her own hair.

 

**If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take**

Siberian Tiger. Beautiful, powerful, and a bit goofy. That sounds exactly like Natasha.

 

**Which Hogwarts house would they be in**

Hufflepuff. She is patient, believes in justice, and is loyal.


End file.
